Forever By Your Side
by Kahhh
Summary: Ela perdeu-se em luxúria; provou seus lábios, que eram perigosos; rendeu-se a uma paixão que fazia se corpo ferver. Ela o amava e faria de tudo para protegê-lo. Até mesmo trair sua Vila em troca de um sentimento que valia a pena revelar. SASOSAKU HENTAI


**SINOPSE:**Ela perdeu-se em luxúria; provou seus lábios, que eram perigosos; rendeu-se a uma paixão que fazia se corpo ferver. Ela o amava e faria de tudo para protegê-lo. Até mesmo trair sua Vila em troca de um sentimento que valia a pena revelar

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>FOREVER BY YOUR SIDE<strong>

* * *

><p>- Hunf!... Sasori, eu te odeio... – Sakura resmungou entre lábios famintos prensando aos seus, abriu mais a boca permitindo que o ruivo invadisse com sua língua deixando o beijo mais enlouquecido – Tenho... Que... Que... Te matar – Seu pulmão começou a arder nas costas implorando por um suspiro por tamanha falta de ar.<p>

Konoha havia descoberto o paradeiro de Sasori através de um ninja ANBU que investigava há algum tempo o grupo assassino Akatsuki, após desconfiarem que alguns dos membros não haviam morrido como constava nas declarações: resumo das missões que alguns ninjas de Konoha fizeram e, que infelizmente, tiveram que lutar contra esse grupo, resultando assim em algumas mortes.

Uma delas fora Sakura, que junto de Chiyo-baa, haviam derrotado o ninja rank S fugitivo de Suna.

A rosada não ficou surpresa após saber da noticia sobre Sasori estar vivo, ela ficou até contente, mas manteve uma carranca séria diante de sua Hokage, pois quando o viu morrer na sua frente, seu coração parecia ter parado de bater, não entendia o porquê dessa reação atípica, mas foi uma sensação muito estranha, deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Ela disfarçou quando Chiyo quase que notou seu choro leve, afinal, nem ela conseguia entender.

Ajudou a velhinha a sair daquele lugar e, ao olhar para frente, ela teve a impressão de vê-lo escondido atrás de uma densa camada de rocha, aquele rosto de porcelana e os olhos avelã era algo que ela não pôde deixar passar batido, também os fios ruivos que balançavam junto com a capa Akatsuki com o passar da brisa fresca. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, mas o corpo de Sasori estava caído no chão com aquelas espadas atravessando seu coração que estava dentro daquele cilindro. Piscou várias vezes com uma expressão confusa em sua face delicada, achava que estava delirando, mas ela o viu, isso era óbvio. Ignorou e saiu do campo de batalha junto com Chiyo.

Depois desse dia, a imagem dele assombrava sua mente, atrapalhando seu trabalho e seu sono, que teimava em abandoná-la todas as noites. Estava ficando difícil para ela essa situação e tinha medo dos novos sentimentos que se apossaram de si pouco a pouco quando se deparou com aquele olhar, pela última vez. Ela não queria tê-lo sempre em seus pensamentos, era doloroso demais.

Todas as noites, ela derramava lágrimas sorrateiras. O que temia acontecera; se apaixonou por alguém que ela matou e levou consigo seu coração que agora batia descompassado no peito. Era uma dor tão profunda que parecia que ia enfartar. Mas apesar de tudo, ela sentia que ele não havia morrido. Algo dentro dela insistia nisso. A razão sempre contrariava o coração.

Por isso não ficou espantada com a tal noticia, ela tinha dúvidas sobre sua suposta morte, mas se aquela marionete estava ali praticamente sem vida, então aquele que ela viu escondido por entre as rochas era Sasori. Será que aquele corpo era apenas uma marionete simples, manipulada por ele, era uma explicação razoável sem dúvidas, porque suas características físicas eram únicas.

Ficou feliz quando a missão de investigar sobre o suposto retorno de Sasori fora designada a ela porque ia encontrá-lo de novo, ficar frente a frente com ele e, quem sabe, tirar essa dúvida que permaneceu consigo todo esse tempo, que havia mesmo se apaixonado por um homem que vira somente uma vez. Pois é, Sakura tinha quedas por homens frios e calculistas, já bastava Sasuke e agora o ruivo marionetista. Mas essa missão também a deixou com o coração na mão, pois se realmente o achasse, teria que matá-lo.

E os rumores estavam mesmo certos, porque Sakura encontrou Sasori, e olha onde foi parar agora, perdida em êxtase com o inimigo. Não sabia como tinham chegado a esse ponto, ela só se lembrava de ter lutado com ele, mas cair em seus braços sentindo o calor do corpo másculo contra o seu, não. Mas foi o bastante para tirar suas dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos, porque quando sentiu pela primeira vez os lábios quentes selarem os seus, o coração disparou no peito e as pernas ficaram totalmente bambas.

- Vai Sakura, me mata... – Separou o beijo e os dois suspiraram fundo, buscando desesperadamente por ar. Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar quando Sasori mordeu a ponta de sua orelha e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço.

- Você é um ordinário Sasori, me enganou.. – Os lábios carnudos deixavam marcas na pele sensível da flor de cerejeira, fazendo-a ofegar com tamanha sensação de prazer em seu corpo. Tremeu quando o ruivo segurou suas coxas e levantou seu corpo fazendo com que suas pernas torneadas ficassem em volta da cintura do homem perfeito.

- Você descobriu meu segredo, menina.. – Mordeu a pele sensível do pescoço delicado e um sorriso saiu de seus lábios quando sentiu a kunoichi gemer e tremer diante de si – Aquilo era só uma marionete, eu o manipulava longe dali. – Agarrou nos fios rosados fazendo com que a cabeça de Sakura pendesse para trás e prensou seus lábios nos dela, um gemido saiu por entre bocas famintas quando a ninja apertou mais suas coxas colando seus corpos. Sakura estava ficando totalmente molhada quando sentiu o membro rígido oculto pela calça roçar em sua intimidade. Estava totalmente enlouquecida nos braços daquele que tinha que matar, mas ela não o faria, o amava e isso já era o bastante.

- Você foi inteligente, aproveitou minha distração com Chiyo e invocou aquela marionete. – Apertou seus dedos por entre fios ruivos – Esse seu jeito cínico e sádico me deixa mais excitada – Sakura de modo urgente começou a desprender o fecho da capa Akatsuki – E quando fico assim Sasori, não sossego enquanto não apagar esse meu fogo – Abriu a boca e devorou com volúpia os lábios do ruivo.

Sasori tirou a capa e jogou em qualquer canto da caverna onde estavam. Baixou o zíper da blusa vermelha que ela trajava revelando aos poucos os seios fartos que ainda eram ocultos por um sutiã rosa, sentiu-se ficar mais duro com o volume perfeito e emoldurado pelo bojo da peça íntima, deixando Sakura mais perigosa, sensual.

A rosada passeou as mãos delicadas sobre os músculos trabalhados do shinobi, apreciava cada pedaço de seu tronco nu ficando totalmente cega diante da tentação, estava ficando difícil segurar a vontade de tê-lo dentro dela, agora.

Um gemido alto saiu de seus lábios quando o ruivo abocanhou um dos mamilos, ela nem notou ele tirar seu sutiã, o contato de suas peles fez sua mente se apagar por completo, estava totalmente anestesiada diante daquele corpo excitante.

- Sasori, anda logo com isso, eu te quero, não vê isso... – Sua foz saiu fraca por causa dos gemidos que saiam de seus lábios enquanto Sasori chupava o bico de seu peito.

- Ainda não, menina. Quero vê-la sofrer primeiro – Com a mão, apalpou o outro seio fazendo movimentos circulares – Implorar por mim.

- Adoro quando me chama de menina – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior ta tentativa de aliviar o prazer, mas estava sendo inútil, estava desesperada – Sasori.

O ruivo pegou uma kunai e Sakura arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos quando viu a arma em suas mãos.

- O que vai fa... – Não conseguiu terminar sua fala, pois Sasori a impediu quando a beijou de novo com fervor, a pressão era tanta que chegou a machucar o lábio fino da kunoichi. Com a kunai, cortou o short deixando a peça cair no chão, Sakura estava apenas de calcinha, era da mesma cor do sutiã; um belo conjunto de lingerie de fato, combinava com o seu cabelo e com a pele aveludada. Sasori puxou a alça fina da caçinha rasgando o tecido e jogando em qualquer lugar.

A luxúria tornou-se presente quando um dos dedos longos do ruivo começou a massagear seu clitóris. Ele separou o beijo e olhou-a profundamente, as esmeraldas estavam perdidas, puro êxtase. Penetrou-a com um dedo, Sakura arfou de prazer quando ele começou a movimentar dentro dela sem deixar de fitá-la. Sakura ficou mais louca quando ele deu aquele sorriso arrogante, ficava mais belo quando sorria dessa maneira.

Ele era a perdição de sua vida, a razão por estar traindo sua vila e pôr um foda-se pra lá. Nunca iriam saber dele, de sua existência. Ele era seu e de mais ninguém. Para Konoha, Sasori estava morto e enterrado, mas para Sakura, estava mais que vivo, pois ali diante dele Sakura era manipulada, como uma de suas marionetes.

"_Isso Sasori, usa-me como um de seus fantoches"_pensava totalmente embriagada com seus toques em sua intimidade.

Ela era doce como seu nome, delicada como a mais bela das cerejeiras. Linda, Sakura era linda, perfeita ao seus olhos: a face rosada, boca entreaberta, o corpo quente implorando por ele, estava difícil se conter.

- Vamos com isso logo, chega de me torturar – Declarou quando sentiu mais dois dedos penetrá-la e um formigamento começou a envolver-lhe. Sasori percebeu sua cavidade se contrair e tirou os dedos de dentro dela. A respiração de Sakura era tão intensa que bagunçava seus cabelos.

- Você me quer, menina? – Abriu o zíper da calça e puxou o membro rígido para fora.

- Sim... Quero...

- Fala de novo – Sasori segurou em sua cintura e posicionou o membro em sua entrada, deixando Sakura mais louca.

- Sim... Sim... – Sentiu-se no céu quando ele a penetrou fundo, colocou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e olhou direto nos orbes avelã. A mão alva afastou uma mecha para trás da orelha. Sakura agarrou seus cabelos ruivos e selou seus lábios nos dele.

Sasori começou os movimentos de dentro para fora e Sakura obtinha gemidos incontroláveis sendo sugados pelo beijo intenso.

Murmurou palavrões quando ele cessou os movimentos e baixou suas pernas. Na melhor parte ele parou, oras! Isso não era justo.

Sasori agarrou os ombros da rosada e virou-a de costas para ele, abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou baixinho em seus ouvidos deixando a kunoichi ofegar com a sua voz suave.

- Você é muito gostosa – Sakura sentiu um grito ficar preso em sua garganta quando Sasori penetrou-a por trás – Tão apertada – Agarrou nos cabelos rosados e virou a cabeça de Sakura e selou seus lábios nos dela. Seu beijo era viciante; como seu corpo que se deliciava com os seus movimentos, a pele suada roçando na sua como uma dança frenética entre os dois corpos.

Os sentimentos insistiam em ser revelados quando Sakura gemeu alto quando Sasori tocou em seu ponto sensível quando penetrou fundo nela.

- Eu te amo – Declarou entre beijos e gemidos.

O ruivo separou o beijo e encarou as pupilas esmeraldas após ouvir tais palavras. Ficou fitando-a por um tempo, aquela frase deixou ele surpreso.

- O que disse?

Sakura esticou a mão e acariciou o rosto alvo e perfeito, a beleza dele a hipnotizava de uma maneira que ela só queria assim, juntinho desse homem que conquistara seu coração.

- Eu te amo, Sasori – Sorriu após vê-lo arregalar os olhos, era a primeira vez que alguém diz isso a ele – Fica comigo – Brincava com os fios ruivos enrolando na ponta de seus dedos.

- É sério, menina? – Sentiu sua cavidade pulsar que ele a chamou de menina. Ela já havida dito isso a ele: quando a chamava assim ela ficava mais molhada.

- Sim, Sasori – O ruivo sorriu e abraçou o corpo suado contra o seu. Sakura sentia sua respiração tensa passar por seu rosto e cabelo, ela fechou os olhos e segurou na mão dele, colocando em um dos seios, e como sua palma encaixava perfeitamente, ela ofegou quando o ruivo começou novamente os movimentos, mas dessa vez mais intensos, ele gemia cada vez mais quando acelerava o ritmo.

Sakura sentiu o corpo ficar totalmente em chamas, e suas pernas ficaram bambas, o coração disparou no peito e um formigamento surgiu da ponta de seus dedos e foi subindo arrepiando os cabelos. Um grito ficou preso quando ela atingiu o orgasmo, seus espasmos foram tão violentos que se sentiu cansada diante daquele prazer intenso, os músculos de suas pernas estavam doloridos.

Sasori ao perceber a cavidade mais apertada, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e arrepiar os fios de seu cabelo, um calor intenso tomou conta de seu corpo totalmente suado e acelerou mais o ritmo gemendo descontroladamente. Apertou a cintura fina com os dedos e fechou os olhos despejando seu clímax dentro de Sakura.

A rosada sentou-se no chão levando Sasori consigo, sua respiração estava fraca, nunca tinha feito um sexo tão intenso, ninguém a tocou dessa maneira.

Aconchegou a cabeça no peito musculoso, ouvia o coração dele pulsar em seu ouvido, era tão confortante como uma canção de embalar.

Sasori abraçou o corpo feminino nu apertando contra o seu, o cheiro suave de seu perfume acalmava sua alma, adorava essa sensação de paz quando estava com ela.

- O que vai fazer agora, Sakura? – Ele perguntou com aquela voz seria e sedutora. A kunoichi ergueu sua cabeça e ficou cara a cara com ele, ficava tão lindo com os cabelos molhados e alguns fios pendiam em seus olhos, ela afastou esses fios e sorriu.

- Nada, você só existe pra mim – Sakura deu selinho nele o abraçou fortemente. Sasori entendeu suas palavras, ela ia esconder sua identidade de Konoha, ia desmentir os boatos de que Sasori estava vivo, ela não queria que nada acontecesse com ele, por isso preferia assim, sigilo absoluto.

Tentou falar com ela, mas notou que a garota caíra no sono, ela apertava seu corpo com seus braços delicados temendo que ele escapasse de si. Sorriu e deitou sua cabeça sobre a dela, estava feliz por finalmente ter encontrado alguém como ela, que era capaz de trair sua Vila para protegê-lo. As palavras dela eram verdadeiras quando se declarou, palavras estas que moviam montanhas se fossem ditas com o coração.

- Obrigado por me amar, menina... – Apertou o abraço e fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro suave das cerejeiras que vinha dos fios rosa - Também te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta ai, espero que tenham gostado, que tal uma review *o*<strong>


End file.
